stuff_i_writefandomcom-20200216-history
The Guys
In the Omniverse, the Guys is the collective name for a group of extra-universal beings who interact with Tony Stark on a regular basis. As such, they are also known as Omniversal Communicants. The Tails Doll was the very first member of the Guys to ever meet Gilbert. They met in 2008 and befriended on March 31, 2010. Members 'Primary Members' Primary members are those who possess supernatural powers. They also comprise some of the primary Avengers members. *Da Yang (b. 27987 BC) *Tails Doll (b. 8766 BC) *Draco Bonarazzo II (b. 1762) *Lyra Monlovar (b. 1953) *King Bowser VIII (b. 1959) *William "Wiley" Elias Coyote II (b. 1980) *Xavier (b. 1981) *Girioteni Kawasaki Katieku (b. 1982) *Lord Ampharos IX (b. 1985) *Silver (b. 1992) *Shadow (b. 1992) *Sonic (b. 1995) *Gus (b. 1995) *Deng Hua (b. 2001) *Feng Shui (b. 2001) *Zed (b. 2174) 'Secondary Members' Secondary members do not possess supernatural powers, though they are still considered members nonetheless. *William Elias Coyote I (b. 1928) 2016 in Regular Timeline *Trey Alvin Darrington (b. 1933) *Janet Nadine Nathaniels (b. 1940) *Daffy James Duck II (b. 1941) *Bugs Robert Bunny II (b. 1944) *Harriett Karen Manilow (b. 1945) *Walter Zachary Bunny (b. 1947) *Patricia Diane Bunny (b. 1948) *Sylvester John Pussycat, Sr. (b. 1949) *Jessica Marianne Harvey (b. 1949) *Andrea Beatrice Huntington (b. 1949) *Frank Elliott Leghorn (b. 1950) *Marvin II (b. 1952) *Travis Avery Darrington (b. 1958) *Jessica Adams-Bunny (b. 1966) *Francis Harold Bunny (b. 1967) *Daffy James Duck III (b. 1968) *Hubert Bunny (b. 1969) *Gertrude Veronica Bunny (b. 1970) *Bugs Robert Bunny III (b. 1971) *Lola Lucy Bunny (b. 1974) *Jacob Leghorn (b. 1974) *King Julien XIII (b. 1975) *Karl (b. 1976) *Sylvester John Pussycat, Jr. (b. 1976) *Foghorn Quincy Leghorn II (b. 1977) *Herschel Brian Layton (b. 1978) *Elijah Ferdinand Pussycat (b. 1978) *Úlfur Bardagamaður Drekansson (b. 1979) *Marvin III (b. 1979) *Bentley Bardson (b. 1981) *Sandy Francine Cheeks (b. 1981) *Lu Fei Sang (b. 1983) *Batty Koda (b. 1984) *Nack "Fang" Wellington (b. 1984) *Thomas "Taz" Alfred Darrington (b. 1985) *Svën Nordens Hoëk (b. 1986) *Skipper (b. 1987) *Beasly (b. 1987) *Peck (b. 1988) *Freddy (b. 1988) *Otis (b. 1988) *Stimpson "Stimpy" J. Cat (b. 1989) *Marlin "Ren" T. Höek (b. 1989) *Peeka Chu (b. 1990) *Kowalski (b. 1990) *Rico (b. 1991) *Cigarettes Moke (b. 1991) *Vector (b. 1992) *Big (b. 1993) *Rouge (b. 1993) *Knuckles (b. 1994) *Manic (b. 1995) *Sonia (b. 1995) *Private (b. 1996) *Grissom Stevens (b. 1997) *Amy Rose (b. 1999) *Miles "Tails" Prower (b. 2000) *Luke Triton (b. 2001) *Eric Cartman (b. 2002) *Butters Stotch (b. 2002) *Kenny McCormick (b. 2002) *Kyle Broflovski (b. 2002) *Stan Marsh (b. 2002) *Cream (b. 2004) *Sylvester James Pussycat II (b. 2006) 'Deceased Members' These are members of the Guys who were deceased before the 2015 Convergence, although they are all alive again afterwards. *Daffy James Duck I (1916–2002) *Bugs Robert Bunny I (1919–2005) *"Lola's Grandpa" (1922–2008) *Sylvester James Pussycat I (1924–2010) *Foghorn Quincy Leghorn I (1925–2011) *Marvin I (1927–2013) *Isabelle Olivia Fitzsimmons (1952–2009) *Joseph Eric Coyote (1953–1997) 'Former Enemies' These are members of the Guys who were at one point allied with Devil Hulk, though they later betrayed him and joined the Guys. These members are considered vulnerable to the wrath of Devil Hulk or his affiliates. *Bonnie the Bunny (b. 1974) *Chica the Chicken (b. 1974) *Foxy the Pirate Fox (b. 1974) *Freddy Fazbear (b. 1974) Affiliations *The Avengers *S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Groups Category:Infinity War belligerents Category:The Guys Category:Members of the All's Alliance Category:The Avengers Category:Primary Avengers Category:Secondary Avengers Category:Infinity War II belligerents Category:Members of the New Alliance